Memories of Zero
by teno-hikari
Summary: What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.
1. Memory 025 Best Buds

**Title: Memories of Zero**

**Author:** Teno Hikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Legal Disclaimer:** Life isn't fair and I don't own Code Geass

**Summary:** What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.

**Warning:** Unbetad and written in 30 minutes (while waiting for my Domino's Pizza). AU-ish crack ahoy

**Characters:** Tamaki, Lelouch, C.C.

* * *

**Memory 025: Best Buds**

Ever since Shinichiro Tamaki learned that his leader, the infamous Zero, was an outcast Britannian prince with family issues; he took it upon himself to be the kid's best bud. After all, Lelouch was far too busy leading the Black Knights to victory all around the Globe, than having an ordinary life with friends who would accept him as the wicked awesome rebel leader in the history of mankind.

So, when C.C. refused to be the copilot of the Gawain just because Lelouch refused to let her eat pizza in the cockpit anymore; Tamaki quickly nominated himself to take her place. At first, his leader appeared to be skeptical, even seemed a little nervous. Tamaki knew he wasn't an Ace like Kallen; but he could still pilot, probably even better than the lazy witch who made little to no contributions to their cause. Zero didn't need that much convincing when he was forced to personally scrape dried cheese off the controls so that he could fire the Hadron canons.

Tamaki had bragged to the others (and of course to a nonchalant C.C.), and was so psyched up that he had forgotten to review the instruction manual. So when the actual battle came, he figured he would just have to improvise. The Gawain couldn't be that complicated compared to a Burai, right?

"Tamaki, No!" he had heard Zero shout from the seat above him, "don't touch that button, that's…"

Not the button to fire the Hadron, Tamaki realized a little too late, as he felt a cold draft chill the back of his neck.

"Zero?" he called out worriedly and gulped when he received no verbal response, just the sound of seagulls, "buddy?"

"Tamaki!" he heard Kallen's hysterical voice shout at him over the channel, "Why did Zero eject?"

"Tamaki!" Ohgi also joined in. "We saw something roll down the front of the Gawain! That wasn't Zero, was it? Where is he?"

"Um…" Tamaki began to rub the back of his head while lowering the Gawain down to where their leader was floating face down, "he's in the water."

"What water?"

"ThePacific Ocean...?"

Zero was indeed the 'Man of Miracles', for he had not broken or fractured a single bone upon hitting the front of the Gawain before tumbling down the front of the Knightmare's torso and into the frigid (and probably shark infested) sea water below. Tamaki made a mental note to suggest Zero modify his costume. The black cape that was always buttoned up so tightly around Zero's torso, just didn't make swimming easy [1].

Tamaki had followed a drenched Zero down the corridors of their submarine while continuing an endless mantra of apologies. By the time they reached his quarters, Lelouch had slipped off his mask, coughed up the remaining sea water from his lungs, then fainted with a fever that burned Tamaki's hand. C.C. took one look at them while addingTabascosauce to her slice of pizza and tsked.

"I knew something like this was going to happen. Now would you move him? He's getting my Cheese-kun all wet."

_Tch. Witch._

Maybe it was the fever talking, but Lelouch forgave him when he came to, and afterwards promoted the man for getting C.C. out of his room so he could sleep in peace. Zero even requested Tamaki to stand behind him during an important teleconference between the Prime Minister of Britannia, Chairwoman of the UFN, and the Chinese Federation Empress' representative. Zero also had to attend, even if his fever was in the triple digits.

Always pleased to be called upon by his best bud, Tamaki didn't think much of the task until the meeting began. All he had to do was stand behind Zero… and hold him upright by the fabric of his cape, while listening to a boring conversation of politics for over two hours now. It was when the people on the monitors began to discuss another political marriage between the Chinese Federation and the Holy Empire of Britannia, did Tamaki really loose his interest and started to let his eyes wander around the room. Zero had been quiet for a long time. Tamaki couldn't blame him; the poor guy must have been bored out of his mind to.

Wait… was that a five-hundred yen coin on the ground?

"Zero," Second Prince Schneizel called out looking straight at them with his all knowing and fake as hell nice-guy smile, "You've been uncharacteristically quiet for the duration of this subject. Won't you share your opinions with us?"

"I am also eager to hear what you have to say about this matter, Zero," Xingke added.

"Master Zero! What do you think?" Kaguya's sugary sweet voice made Tamaki visibly cringe as he reached down to pick up that five-hundred yen… _ah damn, it was a hundred!_

THUNK!

Tamaki blinked as he looked up from over the table edge to see three pairs of eyes staring back, jaws seemingly unhinged, and all three faces looking rather dumbfounded. He would have laughed if he wasn't too busy wondering where that strange noise had come from. It sounded like Zero's masked head crashing against the hard surface of the table face first. Which was just impossible because Tamaki was holding his leader upright… actually he was holding a hundred yen coin.

"Master Zero! Are you all right?"

"Uughhh…I don't wanna go to school today," Lelouch slurred, sounding rather delirious, "Tamaki… don't press that … ejection button…"

Three pairs of eyes blinked before they looked away from the fallen Zero to target him.

"Uh," Tamaki laughed nervously before grabbing onto the back of his leader's chair and proceeded to pull it and its occupant away from the table and towards the door without ending the transmission first, "he's going to have to call you all back!"

For the next several days while Zero was recovering Tamaki couldn't look anyone in the eye. Even though no one outright blamed him for their leader being in poor health to plan a way to stop the second marriage attempt between the First Prince of Britannia and the young Chinese Empress, he started to feel like a thorn in Zero's side rather than a fierce supporter. Maybe they weren't buds after all, maybe he should just go accept the fact that he's useless and Zero was better off with just a subordinate than a friend…

"Tamaki," Lelouch called out to him from the down the hall. The said pilot turned to look at his unmasked leader who although was looking paler than normal, seemed a lot better than he had the past few days.

"What's up, boss?" he asked without his usual enthusiasm which made the teenager blink at him curiously.

"I wanted to let you know that C.C. is taking over as my copilot again. She realized that if I died, she wouldn't be able to use my credit card anymore," Lelouch spoke while glaring in the direction of his room, "also, I just wanted to thank you."

The Black Knight's shoulders sagged as he cast his eyes downward. "Thank me, for being a total failure? I got you sick and now the leader of one of our allies is gonna get hitched to one of our enemies."

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "I was the one who wasn't wearing a seat belt when I was ejected from the cockpit. I also was the one who passed out at the meeting when I should have just stayed in bed. So it isn't entirely your fault, there's no need to blame yourself for my mistakes."

"Then… what did you want to thank me for?"

"For this," Lelouch answered as he held up a coin between his thumb and index fingers.

"That hundred yen coin?"

"The coin has sentimental value to me," he explained, "you see when I was exiled to Japan, all my sister and I had were the clothes on our backs. I was a child, and there were things that I wanted, but was too proud to ask strangers for. A close friend gave us a portion of his allowance, and I always kept this coin to remind me that friendship is far more valuable that any currency."

Lelouch then smiled at him, "and indeed it is. Anyone would have kept this, but you gave it back to me. So I'll always honor our friendship, Shinichiro Tamaki."

Tamaki only blinked, staring off in the direction when the prince had slipped on his mask and headed for the bridge to join the others. Suddenly, he was overcome with emotion that made his eyes start to sting and burn.

He would not cry. His shoulders began to shake. He definitely would not cry!

C.C. paused from clipping pizza coupons as she heard a loud wail echo through the hallway and shrugged.

* * *

"No capes!" – Edna, from Disney Pixar's _The Incredibles_


	2. Memory 024 Second the best

**Title: Memories of Zero**

**Author:** Teno Hikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Legal Disclaimer:** Life isn't fair and I don't own Code Geass

**Summary:** What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.

**Warning:** Unbetad, woe.

**Characters:** Ohgi and Lelouch

* * *

**Memory 024: Second the best**

When Zero had made him Deputy Commander of the Black Knights, Kaname Ohgi didn't know if he would be fit for such a position. Their organization had grown exponentially that being second in command of an army just seemed overwhelming. How would he manage? He wasn't a fierce warrior type like Tohdoh, or as cunning and resourceful as Diethard. Ohgi was nowhere near as brilliant or charismatic like their Supreme Commander. Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia, was in a class by himself… and speaking of class…

"What are you doing here?" Ohgi asked when he entered the kitchenette of their mobile land base, and stared at their unmasked leader sitting by the island.

Lelouch blinked at him from over the glowing edges of a laptop, spoon of cornflakes half way to his mouth. "Eating breakfast? I assume that is also why you're also here."

"Not what I meant," The older man frowned and headed straight to the coffee maker.

By now, the Deputy Commander wasn't all too surprised upon hearing a timer chime when he reached the counter. The coffee had finished brewing. Slices of perfectly brown toast sprang up from the toaster. The microwave beeped and the delicious smells of eggs and bacon filled the air. All the desired condiments, a clean plate with utensils and mug were set out to the side before him.

How did that kid manage to do it? Almost every day, Ohgi forced himself to get up before dawn, get showered and dressed, review his agenda at least ten times, then head off to perform his duties. He would drop by the kitchen, whether it was onboard the land cruiser or the Ikaruga, to find coffee and breakfast waiting for him. It kept him alert and productive in the mornings where as when Zero spent long periods of time at school, he would normally be drowning himself in coffee alone. It made him feel like he were the teenager and Zero was the adult

"Oh, what did you mean then?"

"It's Monday. Why are you here and not at Ashford Academy?"

Lelouch shrugged and proceeded to finish his cereal while he let his eyes scan over international news topics displayed on the screen. When Ohgi moved over to sit down on the barstool beside him, he reached out without looking to grab the single slice of toast topped with strawberry jam. His Second only pretended to be annoyed but he had left that piece on the corner of his plate for a reason. Ohgi preferred only margarine on his toast anyway.

"That's not an answer," the older commander commented wryly as he watched Lelouch nibbling his toast while answering emails. "You need to take school more seriously. I know you probably have the best grades ever, well excluding physical education, but…"

"Did Coach Viletta put you up to this?" Lelouch cut in while reading a report from Diethard who was still in the Chinese Federation.

He really wanted to say 'no', but lying, especially to his young leader, was practically impossible. It was true though. His lover, a Britannian soldier and Commander of the OSI turned double agent, had been nagging at him all weekend that Lelouch needed to go back to school soon because she was sick of covering for him all the time. A part of him knew that, deep down, his girlfriend - who was acting as a PE teacher, coach, and counselor - just wanted to torture Lelouch by strenuous exercise. However, it was Viletta had complained and as a former teacher himself, he had no choice but to take her side.

"Never mind that, you should go, Lelouch. You only get to be a teenager once."

"I'm thinking of just dropping out."

Ohgi's fork clattered noisily upon his plate as the older man stared at him with an expression of utmost horror and shock. The unmasked Zero had wondered if that was what his Second in command looked like when he had been shot by Viletta. Or discovered the scandalous swimsuit she had to wear in public at the last school festival.

"You… you can't!" he exclaimed, probably loud enough for the others to hear him from upstairs. "Think about what you'll be missing!"

"Ohgi, we're at war."

"So what?"

"'So what?'" Lelouch raised one of his eyebrows as he dabbed his mouth clean with a napkin. "I don't have time for classes, club activities, and homework when I have to lead my Knights against a country that controls a third of the world. School is just a burden to me right now."

"You're going to be a dropout then?" Ohgi demanded before standing up and placing his hands on the student's thin shoulders. "I won't allow it!"

"You won't _allow_ it?" the boy repeated, not looking the least bit intimidated as the older man loomed over him.

"That's right! As Deputy Commander, I can't allow my leader to quit something so important to his future!"

"Playing the role of student is more important than the role of Zero?"

"What about your reputation and the reputation of the Black Knights?" Ohgi continued as if he hadn't heard Lelouch. "How will our comrades and the people who have faith in us, feel about Zero when they learn that he's a juvenile delinquent?"

Lelouch winced at the older man all but shouted in his ear. "I'm pretty sure after yelling that out loud, the whole world already knows by now."

"All I'm saying," Ohgi continued taking deep breaths to calm him down, "is that, as our leader, you need to set an example by finishing what you started. You only have a semester left in Ashford before you graduate, right?"

Lelouch blinked as if the thought of graduation hadn't occurred to him. It probably had not, since he had been too busy with these war games. Being a student had just been a role for him when he became Zero. A role he would discard eventually.

"Just hold out a little longer and then you'll be free. I am your Second in command," Ohgi spoke firmly and clearly surprising himself, "you can trust me to keep everything in working order until then."

As Ohgi pulled away, he was pleased that the teenager seemed to consider his words while a more stubborn delinquent would have shrugged them off. Lelouch closed his laptop and drummed his fingers on the top, eyes lowered and appearing deep in thought. The former resistance leader started to feel uncomfortable.

Perhaps he overstepped the line between friend and subordinate? Neither Tohdoh nor Diethard ever put personal pressure on Zero. They would probably berate him for being too soft and not focusing on the important matters of winning the war.

Lelouch finally spoke up, dragging the older man from his thoughts.

"I have a condition. I will complete my last year at Ashford Academy under your request, Kaname Ohgi. However, you…" Zero suddenly pointed at him with that wild hand flourish that made Britannians drown in their own nervous sweat, "must attend my graduation!"

Ohgi blinked. He had expected Tamaki's duties to be assigned to him, or forced into a political marriage, maybe something along the lines of giving up his first born child. Not…

"Do we have a deal, Deputy Commander?

"Uh…" Ohgi's brain finally registered the order and he couldn't help but grin. "Yes, sir! I'd be honored to go."

"Good answer. Now sign this." Lelouch pushed a piece of paper and a pen over the countertop towards him. "And be quick about it, I have to get to school."

"Okay!"

The former teacher only beamed and signed his name at the spot where Lelouch had pointed at. Then it was snatched up as the student folded it neatly before placing it in his pocket.

"What did I just sign anyway?"

"Oh, you're just claiming to be my physician," Lelouch told him offhandedly as he stepped down from the barstool and collected his laptop. "You have just excused me from participating in physical education until the end of the semester."

"W-Wait!" Ohgi's smile turned upside down. "What?"

"Make sure to wash all those dishes!"

"Le-Lelouch! Get back here! You can't turn that letter in!"

The Britannian prince had pretended not to have heard him as he left with the door hissing shut behind him. Ohgi sighed wearily and drained his cold cup of coffee. Surely no one would take that letter seriously. Then again, this was Zero… he had a _special_ way of making people bend to his will.

Ohgi slumped in his seat and buried his face in his hands, he had a feeling he would be sleeping on the sofa until Zero's graduation.

**_~FIN_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

If any of you believe that Lulu brought up the whole "I'm quitting school" to make Ohgi sign his fake doctor's note, raise your hand! Yes this chapter was not as cracked out like the Tamaki chapter… and I hope Ohgi wasn't too out of character in this. Oh! Yes there WILL be a graduation chapter in the works …and it will be fabulous! Everyone's invited, including all the Black Knights!


	3. Memory 023 Documentary

**Title: Memories of Zero**

**Author:** Teno Hikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Legal Disclaimer:** Life isn't fair and I don't own Code Geass

**Summary:** What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.

**Warning:** Unbetad, woe. Crack-ish?

**Characters:** Diethard, Lelouch, C.C.

* * *

**Memory 023: Documentary**

Diethard Ried was not obsessed. All he wanted to do was make Zero, Lelouch vi Britannia, into a symbol for God. There was almost no work to it, considering how the prince both captivated those who followed and supported; and terrorized those who opposed. All he had to do was direct the camera and capture the master at work.

Yet, he began to ponder. Most of the public adored Zero as much as his followers; but there were still a majority that feared and detested the founder of the Black Knights (Britannia mostly, but Diethard didn't count them) because of the ominous mask he wear. One day Lelouch would remove that mask to the public just as he did to his Order, and Diethard wanted to be prepared for that day.

He had already told Zero long ago before the events on Shikine Island that he wanted to document him. That meant he would have to document the young man beneath the mask as well. However, when he eagerly insisted on following Lelouch around Ashford, the not-so-innocent school boy had _persuaded_ the rugby team to forcefully remove him off campus and smash his video equipment at the same time. Really, who knew Zero could be so camera shy?

No matter how much the Britannian newsman explained the necessity of documenting for the history archives; Lelouch vehemently refused. The teenager had given up on words and avoided confrontation by ducking behind Tohdoh and The Four Holy Swords or sicking Tamaki and/or Kallen at him. So Diethard was forced to try another method: stalking.

**xxxx**

_Time: Monday, 0430 Hours.  
Location: The Ikaruga, outside Zero's quarters.  
Subject: Lelouch's morning routine._

Diethard was waiting outside in an empty hallway by Zero's quarters, camera ready and fixed on those closed door. Any second now, the leader of the Black Knights will come striding out of his room, dressed in his pristine academy uniform and ready to lead his double life. The doors began to open and then it was _lights…camera… action!_

Lelouch, the man who formed the United States of Japan and lead the Black Rebellion in the same day, staggers out into a hall like a drunkard. The teen's black hair was disheveled and he was still wearing the clothes he most likely slept in due to the wrinkles. Purple pajamas. They were purple pajamas that had prints of the Pizza Hut's mascot, Cheese-kun all over them.

'_Obviously, this must be C.C.'s doing_,' Diethard thought to himself as he decided to continue filming. He could always redo the morning entrance when Lelouch was less disoriented and more concerned about personal appearances on his own military vessel.

He followed the pajama-clad rebel leader, whom he began to discover was notoriously uncoordinated this early in the morning. Lelouch obviously thought he was still at Ashford as it took him several minutes to stop walking into walls and locate the kitchen. Diethard continued to watch as the youth made a bee line straight to the counter and practically in his sleep, started brewing coffee and placing square shaped pieces of bread into the toaster.

As he waited for the bread to toast, Lelouch let out a huge yawn as he stretched his limbs while muttering how the witch kicked him out of the bed again. Now a little more awake, the boy started casting suspicious glances all over the room which caused Diethard to duck and take cover. _Dammit,_ had Lelouch figured out he was being spied on again?

Diethard's anxiety died down but his curiosity peaked when the boy hastily made his way over to the pantry. Instead of grabbing his usual brand of cornflakes, he had reached down far into the back and pulled out another cereal box which contents looked to consist of nothing but pastel colored imitation marshmallows and sugar coated flakes. The media manipulator felt his insides twist as if just holding the box would induce diabetes.

Unceremoniously, Zero dug his hand into the cereal, his face a mask of concentration as he seemed to be searching for something. Diethard's brow furrowed when his unmasked leader grinned triumphantly upon pulling out a tiny packet before placing the cereal back into the pantry. Confusion turned into realization when Lelouch proceeded to eagerly tear open the plastic and placed the prize on one of his fingers.

Was that a… decoder ring? Zero, Enemy of the Britannian Empire… was excited by a cereal prize? There had to be more to it… perhaps it was an authentic decoder ring that was slipped into the right box of cereal and…

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ Diethard wondered as he watched Lelouch turn back towards the counter.

The boy began to uncharacteristically hum a tune that Diethard recognized as was a theme song to an anime some of the younger Black Knights often watched every Saturday morning. The prince poured his coffee, and as he waited for it to cool, began to spread a huge amount of strawberry jam all over his toast before leaning down to take a bite. Some of the fruit topping didn't make it in, spilling down his chin, leaving crimson streaks on the boy's pale face. At this moment, the man who was supposed to save the world from Britannia's tyranny wouldn't look out of place in a vampire horror film. Diethard cringed, turned off his camera and he patiently waited for the teenager to drain his coffee so he could sneak out himself.

Hours later, Shogo Asahina was in a foul mood to learn that someone claimed his cereal prize.

**xxxx**

_Time: Tuesday, 1300 Hours.  
Location: Ashford Academy, Student Council Club Room.  
Subject: Vice Presidential Duties_

From behind a cluster of potted plants – that was totally noticeable to every student who passed by – Diethard pressed a microphone to the closed club room doors and had his camera ready. He was positively sure he wouldn't see a repeat of Lelouch's Monday morning self in public. His leader was simply too proud for that.

"Milly, where's that… other item, we talked about?"

"I have it right here. Oh, I'm so glad you agreed to do this!"

"Whatever! Let's get this over with. Shirley, make sure to collect those ballots!"

"No problem, Lulu!"

"Rivalz, have these distributed by the end of the day."

"You got it, Vice Prez!"

Diethard smiled with pride, leave it to Zero to assume total leadership despite his Vice President rank.

"I'm going on ahead to check on preparations," he heard his leader's voice coming closer to the door and quickly drew back among his visible cover. He would finally capture Lelouch vi Britannia on camera as the crusader who would topple their home country, as the man who destroyed and created worlds! The door opened and stepped out… a beautiful princess.

_What?_

The Vice President in his trademark 'Luluko' guise shot a glare in the direction of the crowds of squealing girls and blushing boys snapping their cell phone cameras off at him before quickly proceeded off to the ballroom. Diethard stared, in shock and didn't even realize he was still filming until a blue haired boy in a pink mini skirt approached him.

"Here you go, sir!"

Diethard blinked as he numbly accepted the flyer for the Ashford Academy's Annual Cross Dress Ball.

**xxxx**

_Time: Friday, 1500 Hours.  
Location: The Ikaruga, …that is all.  
Subject: Ready to give up_

It had been almost a week and Diethard wondered if maybe the world wasn't ready to see the unmasked side of Zero. Behind the mask of the leader of the Black Knights, was a teenager. A teenager, who was sloppy and uncoordinated in the mornings, failed to do a set of push ups in PE, cross dressed while letting people call him 'Lulu', and then stripped Britannian noblemen down to their birthday suits in underground Chess matches.

Diethard sighed quietly from within the dark space he was crouching in then switched off the camera and audio recorder. There was no way he could manipulate any of his footage to match Lelouch up to Zero and would trash all the data later. So much for documenting a part of history…

He waited for the voices outside to slowly fade away before making his move. Carefully, he slid open the door and allowed his steel blue eyes to glance about the room. No one was there, perfect! He stepped out, equipment in tow…

C.C. shook her head as she sat curled up in Zero's terminal chair while nibbling the crust of her pizza.

"It's about time you came out of the closet."

**xxxx**

_Time: Saturday, 1000 Hours.  
Location: The Ikaruga, Diethard's room  
Subject: On Second Thought_

As he re-watched the footage, Diethard leaned back in his desk chair and reconsider about destroying his research. In a way, he did achieve what he set out to do by capturing the one of the two lives their leader lead. Sure one was more spectacular than the other, but that didn't make the life of Lelouch Lamperouge any less significant. In fact, it was admirable that the boy could actually have such carefree moments as he lead a crusade against Britannia.

His lips twitched in a small grin that finally broke out in laughter as he watched Zero who many times in the past, stood alone before a military convoy; ran screaming in terror from a horde of raving fan girls. No, he could not bring himself to destroy these documented moments. Although he certainly wouldn't be showing the videos to the general public; that didn't mean Diethard would keep them too himself. Zero belonged to all of the Black Knights after all.

**xxxx**

_Time: Sunday, 2200 Hours.  
Location: The Ikaruga, Zero's quarters._

"He's gone too far!"

"Really, Lelouch," C.C. spoke while not bothering to hide her grin after they left the others who were too busy enjoying Diethard's 'documentary' in the recreation hall, "it's your own fault your plan backfired."

"Shut up, witch! Argh! I didn't think Diethard would actually show those!" the raven haired prince yelled while pacing, "Damn! What am I going to do?"

"Give back Asahina's decoder ring?"

"…"

"You really are just a child, Luluko-hime."

"I said, shut up!"

**_~FIN_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yeah no warm fuzzies here…


	4. Memory 022 The Fallen Ones

**Title: Memories of Zero**

**Author:** Teno Hikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Legal Disclaimer:** Life isn't fair and I don't own Code Geass

**Summary:** What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.

**Warning:** Unbetad, woe.

* * *

**Memory 022: **The Fallen Ones

As dawn approached and darkness begins to fade from the sky; the Black Knights knew they had lost this battle to reclaim their homeland. Although the resistance fought with valor and strength with Zero as their leader, the odds were being stacked against them and the miracles had all but run out. They had not been able to conquer the Government Bureau and capture Viceroy Cornelia in time before the counterattack lead by Prince Schneizel had appeared. The stars that had lit the sky have long gone for any wishes to be made upon them, and Zero finally orders the retreat.

Defeat is such a bitter pill to swallow. It is a blow to the fragile remains of their pride and honor. Yet no matter how much they desire to stay and fight, and die for their liberation; they follow Zero's orders. He has brought them this far and he will take them further; if they survive that is. He needs them as much as they do him.

Eventually the large crowd of lower ranking Black Knights split up in different directions. Some are lucky to return home back to their families. Others have to bury family, friends, and comrades alike. Few just leave, shamefully reclaim their roles as Elevens, and plan on never looking back.

However, the command level of the Black Knights holds together. Zero's inner circle that consists of many people of different races and ideologies; bound together like the blades that make up their emblem. They consist of the survivors from both the Shinjuku Resistance and the Japanese Liberation Front, a trio of Indian scientists, a mysterious green-haired witch, the headmistress of Kyoto, a Britannian newsman, and of course the Enemy of the Empire himself. It is because the latter is still present, the group remains; because Zero hadn't abandoned them as they believed he had. In truth, Zero had his hands full dealing with the Lancelot, Cornelia, and then the Knight Giga Fortress that seemed to appear from nowhere. Yet even clearing those obstacles, time was the opponent that defeated them in the end.

The silence during the march through Tokyo Settlement is unbearable; it's like walking through acid rain as hope dissolves slowly and filled with despair. They make their way through the ruins of once standing buildings and sidestep over corpses that are Britannian and Japanese alike. The scene is a gruesome one and Zero offers no words of encouragement, no promises of future victories, and no apologies for this crushing defeat.

Like the rest of them, he is exhausted. No one needed to see his face to know that. They can see that his shoulders are slightly hunched due the burden he carries upon them, and all confidence in his stride is all but gone. Still they continue to follow, because he has not asked to be left alone.

_'What now?'_ is the question on the tips of everyone's tongue but no one can bring themselves to ask. Not even Tamaki dares to make an attempt.

Finally he stops and the group he has considered his comrades, halts in their tracks behind him. The masked head turns slowly, silently observing the surroundings for the first time. Surprised gasps come from the former Resistance group. _Shinjuku_. It was the place where everything had started. Where Zero had made his debut on the radio channels, lead an impressive counterattack shortly before assassinating Area 11's Viceroy who was the Third Prince of Britannia. Shinjuku was where he had met the first group of people who had become his Black Knights that followed him down this road of blood, sweat, and tears to achieve victory.

_"Are you ready to embark on this path of blood?" Lord Kirihara had asked with an amused smirk upon his wrinkled face. _

_"Yes, for that is my destiny."_

How many of his people had been captured or killed? How many had died as faceless and nameless soldiers? The rebel leader's shoulders dropped even more when he turned to see that there were two members of the group no longer with them. Zero cursed himself for suddenly being so weak. This was war. There was going to be casualties. He knew from the start that not all the men and women who fought for him were going to see the results of their sacrifice. Still, knowing this doesn't make the loss any less painful.

_"Don't worry, Master Zero, we'll watch your backs from here!" A confident woman with long blue hair had assured him before taking her unit on foot through the woods of Narita. _

_"Sir," a tall brunet saluted him before giving a wide smile and a thumb up," leave the Raiko to me! I won't let any of our enemies sneak up from behind us!"_

_'You watched our backs… but no one watched yours…'_

Zero finally speaks, and it's not what the others expect to hear.

"Inoue… Yoshida…" he breathes their names out loud without realizing it. There is grief in that once commanding voice and the former Resistance group feels their own hearts constrict with his. He would always regret not taking the time to get to know the soldiers as well as he did some of the others. Perhaps he knew that one day, they would be sacrificial pawns. Pawns and not people… he really was despicable to think in such a way.

These people were flesh and blood just like him, with hopes and dreams in which he had tried to exploit. He had not even used his Geass and yet despite this humiliating defeat, they were still there. They were waiting for orders. Orders… if only it was so easy to say: _"Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you to win this god awful war!"_ They would respond _"Yes! Your majesty!"- _just as all the others he had enslaved- and perish fighting in a hopeless battle.

The air inside his mask felt stifling and hot, that it became harder to breathe inside it. He struggled for a few agonizing minutes, quietly taking deep breaths to try to calm him down. However, it proved to be useless as the stench of sweat and blood filled his nostrils and he felt like gagging. Air… he needed fresh air… he needed to feel it on his feverish skin.

Without thinking, Zero reached up and practically ripped the mask off his head. He pulls down the high collar of his turtle neck and takes a deep, shuddering, breath of the cool morning air. He feels only slightly better as the nausea dies down even if his despair does not. Without the symbolic mask, exposed violet eyes turned toward the collective gasps from behind him.

Their own eyes are wide and disbelieving, mouths open and unable to form words. Zero takes another deep breath and tries to explain. No words leave his lips; for he had never planned on revealing his true identity to them. In defeat he lowers his head, grateful that his dark hair falls over his tear filled eyes as well as shield his shameful face from their gazes. The silence is deafening, they're still waiting, and he turns away and waits for them to do the same.

He expects them to curse, to shout, to attack. However instead of hearing the sound of departing footsteps, they seem to be coming closer. He stiffens when a hand reaches out to twine fingers with his own and his violet eyes stare down at it before looking up to meet Kallen's gentle smile. Had she known… that it was him all along? Was she not fooled by his social mask at the academy like all the others?

"Lelouch," she speaks his name loud for all of the others to hear, "were you Zero… the entire time?"

He nods, not trusting his own voice as he simply stares back at the Guren pilot whom he expects will beat him down for hiding the fact that her leader was the classmate whom she wasn't exactly on friendly terms with. Kallen surprised him though, when she suppresses those bitter emotions and only nods back. She remembers the debut of the Black Knights, self-proclaimed "knights for justice" who fought for the weak against the strong, and then his crippled and blind little sister. He's done this for her if not entirely for them; but that's okay… because they knew he wasn't Japanese but they still fight for the same goal.

"Will you…" Kallen tries to force the words out despite her overwhelming emotions, "be Zero for us once more?"

She wasn't the only one who felt that way as Kaname Ohgi, the second resistance member who had placed his faith in Zero, stepped forward. The Japanese ignored the throbbing pain of the bullet wound that was by far less painful than the ache of betrayal of a brown skinned Britannian woman; to reach out and place a shaking hand upon his unmasked leader's shoulder.

"We need you."

Violet eyes widen as the youth's jaw drops in surprise by Ohgi's words, and former resistance members, Minami, Sugiyama, and Tamaki stand closely behind him.

"Japan needs you."

The group turns their heads to see an approaching soldier among soldiers, Kyoshiro Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords – Chiba, Asahina, Senba, and Urabe - who trailed behind him. Lelouch's eyes locked onto those that belonged to his Chief of Military Affairs and recognition sparked between them, from those years long ago when the exiled prince had been taken in as a hostage by the Kururugi clan. A small grin appeared on the veteran pilot's face before it vanished completely as the rest of core members of Zero's inner circle gathered together.

"The world needs you," Diethard adds almost excitedly despite the outcome of their Black Rebellion, "to liberate not just Japan, but all countries that have been enslaved by Britannia's rule."

The teenager smiles and then shakes his head. "You are all mistaken."

Hopeful expressions are gone in an instant, and before they question those hurtful words, he disentangles his hand from Kallen's. He holds the mask out to them, placing his own right hand on top of the clear blue surface. A tired and yet confident smile appears on his youthful face.

"It is I, who needs you, my comrades. Japan and the entire world both need us, as Zero and the Black Knights. So this is not the end of our Black Rebellion, but a new beginning."

His faithful Q1 needs no other words of encouragement as she leans in, placing her hand upon his own. Ohgi, Tohdoh, and the others crowd around to do the same, or at least get close enough as if Zero himself were a beacon of light in the encompassing darkness.

"Hell, yeah!" Tamaki's cry is the loudest of them all as he raises his fist into the air in defiance, "we'll beat them all next time!"

"Down with Britannia!"

"We won't rest until Japan is ours again!"

"Long live Japan!"

C.C. cocks her head to the side, curiously as she stands apart from the group while studying Lelouch who smiles and trades words with his subordinates as if they were his classmates from Ashford. It's all very strange to her, for she had told him that the Power of the King will isolate him; but in truth it has gained him more close companions… a potential family even.

They continue stand there in the ruins of their own making, watching a bloody sun rise over the horizon. The battle has been lost but this is not the end of the rebellion. Someday, the Black Knights will rise again and reclaim this nation, for the sake of those who have fallen.

**_~FIN_**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Yeah, no crack in this one-shot, but basically what happens is that Lelouch never ordered Euphie to kill the Japanese in the SAZ but a massacre does happen. When Nunnally is abducted, Lelouch does go after her to Kamine Island but returns to lead the Black Rebellion when he realizes it's a trap to lure him and C.C. out. Well, this is all AU anyway and will and won't follow the canon.


	5. Memory 021 Reconstruction

**Title: Memories of Zero**

**Author:** Teno Hikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Legal Disclaimer:** Life isn't fair and I don't own Code Geass

**Summary:** What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.

**Warning:** Unbetad, woe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory 021: Reconstruction **

"Oh my poor adopted child," Rakshata murmured sadly as she brushed her hand soothingly upon the monitor screen that displayed the Gawain's heavily damaged armor. "We still have a long way to go for your complete recovery. But don't worry, my dear, at least your Hadron canons are almost operational."

Kallen and the Four Holy Swords turned their heads away from the news broadcast and glanced at the two other scientists in the room. Both men shrugged their shoulders, unable to explain the insanity that went through the Chief of the Science Division's head when it came to the Knightmares. Especially, the Guren Mark II, which Rakshata had all but spent sleepless nights repairing while cursing the Earl of Pudding's Lancelot for bullying her poor defenseless child. Again, there was no explanation to Rakshata Chawala's motherly madness.

They then casually ignored their resident mad scientist from then on out and focused back on the television once more. A new Viceroy for Area 11 to replace Cornelia Li Britannia after her whereabouts was unknown. Many among them hoped the witch had died during the Black Rebellion; but Lelouch had told them the last time he confronted her, she was still breathing.

"Kallen, any word from… Lelouch?" Ohgi asks from where he's slumped on one of Rakshata's many sofas with a laptop and a load of paperwork stacked on the coffee table.

It's probably the fifth time she's asked and the Guren pilot shakes her head sadly while glaring at a cell phone that doesn't ring. _'Lelouch… where in the hell are you?"_

Lelouch… it was strange calling Zero by his real name and identifying the Britannian teenager as the masked strategist, the heart and mind of the Black Knights. However, there was another mask their leader wear… one much more obscure to Kallen, and that was the mask of Lelouch Lamperouge. The seemingly harmless school boy, whom she considered as an acquaintance rather than a friend, was the yin to Zero's yang, and somewhere between the light and darkness was Lelouch Vi Britannia.

Zero was a Britannian prince, 17th in line to the throne of a nation that controlled a third of the world. It sounded completely crazy at first, until the teenager had arranged a meeting with his inner circle several days ago. In which the youth had told them of his past and motivation… it took several hours even with Zero talking almost non-stop.

He had told them about his mother's assassination, his little crippled and blinded sister (whom they discovered was the reason why they were stationed at Ashford and why Zero had left for Kamine Island during the Black Rebellion), his friendship with the traitor Suzaku Kururugi (whom Lelouch dawned the mask of Zero for to save from execution), and finally… Geass.

The discovery of this power of absolute control had almost caused a riot among them. There was confusion, disbelief, fear, and then anger. Had he used that power on them? Was that why they were still willing to follow him?

_"Your hesitation to believe me proves that you are not under my control. Your hearts and minds are your own,"_ he had calmly told the Black Knights when they began to panic. _"…As is your honor, pride, and patriotism. I never used my Geass to command anyone here to swear loyalty to me .You have all acknowledged Zero as your leader out of your own free will; but you fight for Japan not for me."_

His words made sense as they took long moments to settle down and absorb them. All had doubted and hesitated keeping him around, something they would not be able to do if they were his mindless puppets. He had explained the limits of his power, while trying not to look at Kallen who had stalked off to the other side of the room when learning that she was the only one who had been subjected to Geass, even if it was simple questioning.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh remained the most patient out of all the leaders. That was until Lelouch had thrown another shocking confession as he admitted to sabotaging the Japanese Liberation Front. The stony-faced warrior had expressed more emotion in the last five minutes than he had ever shown in the last five months he had joined the Black Knights.

_"You damned hypocrite… how dare you?!" _

The anger, the sneer, the bruises caused by being shaken so violently and then shoved away in disgust; Lelouch took it all with a bowed and head and a sincere apology. Diethard had tried to speak up in their leader's behalf and even Kallen had forgotten her animosity to try to stand between the Zengetsu's pilot and their tormented leader; but Zero had told them to back down.

By the time Tohdoh had finished and strode out of the room with his faithful subordinates; no one else could bring themselves to act much less speak. Lelouch had pulled what remained of his pride together, righted himself in his seat, and told them that he would leave the matter whether or not they still needed Zero in their hands.

_"If you still wish to fight beside me, then I will stay; if not, I will leave and search for my missing sister." _

He keeps to himself for the next few days; even C2 keeps from trailing after him like a shadow. The Black Knights are relieved that Tohdoh and the others will remain with them, but no one mentions Zero or Lelouch at all. They work diligently, trying to make the Black Knights a formidable military power once more while knowing full well that the current Viceroy and his forces are now hunting them down. Even though Calaras has not come up with any clues of their hiding places, it doesn't prevent the new Governor General from executing their captured allies: the senior members of Six Houses of Kyoto and a couple groups of lower level Black Knights without trial.

There is no justice; and the Japanese need Zero and the Black Knights more than ever.

Unfortunately, before the Science Division, along with Lady Kaguya, and Diethard had planned to head off to the Chinese Federation; Zero – Lelouch – has disappeared without a trace. No note. Not a phone call. No words to either C2 or Kallen. Nothing.

Kallen is the first who attempts to form a search party for their missing leader, but it goes on with days without success before she's ordered to remain in doors. However, it doesn't take long for the Britannians to post up wanted posters for the Black Knights, and she isn't surprised to see her face among them. Especially when Suzaku, pilot of the Lancelot and now the Knight of Seven (the rank in which he earned for sinking the Gawain and ultimately killing Zero) and the Ashford student council knew she was a traitor to Brittannia and her Statfeld name.

What worried Kallen, and the all others, was if the Empire knew about Zero's identity. He was out there, somewhere, all by himself and being hunted by assassins as they sat around and worried for him. Outside the Black Knights, he had no friends or family he could turn to if his cover was indeed blown. So they tried their best to absorb themselves while holding out hope that Zero would return soon.

"Sir," Chiba called out hesitantly to her leader who hadn't spoken a word since Lelouch's disappearance, "would you like something to eat?"

The former Colonel of the JLF shook his head as he continued to pace about the room, occasionally leaving to get status reports with the perimeter guards at their new base of operations just in of an ambush attack. Yet it was Asahina who surreptitiously told Kallen, that both he and Tohdoh had left a few times to look for Lelouch despite the risks to their own safety. The tough as nails Zengetsu pilot, who had known Zero's true identity the moment he removed the mask, was worried… and worried for Lelouch.

_'Where are you?'_ is the question on everyone's mind when they think of Zero at that moment, _'are you safe?'_

The answers come in the form of another question as the object of their worry appears at the doorway dressed in an Ashford Academy uniform.

"Is dinner ready? I know I'm hungry," Lelouch sounds like he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in days, "even cold left over pizza sounds good."

Slouched over backs straighten, and tired eyes widen as they stare at Lelouch as if he had performed yet another Zero miracle. From the corner of the room C2 sighs in relief while tossing her Cheese-kin at his face (which he doesn't quite dodge).

"As if there would be any pizza left for you, _boy.._."

He tosses the plush doll away and shrugs. "Fine, I'll go see what's in the kitchen…"

"You…! You! Don't do that again!" Tamaki jumps up from his seat and forgets himself by grabbing the kid in a headlock. "No more disappearing acts, got it?! You almost made Kallen cry!"

"Shut up, Tamaki!" the red head yelled as she stood up from the table and advanced.

"Ow…" the prince winces as he tries to disentangle himself, "yeah… got it. Let go."

"Oops! Sorry, boss."

Upon being released, Lelouch is assaulted again, this time by his Q-1 who slapped him in one moment and then crushes him in a rib-cracking hug the next. "You jerk! How could you make me..." she quickly corrects herself, "...us...worry like that?!"

Ohgi stands and walks over, looking very upset with him but thankfully still nursing his wound to resort to physically assault Lelouch like the other two Black Knights had. "Yeah, couldn't you have told someone or left us a note or something? We didn't know where you were or if… _when_ you were coming back."

Lelouch blinked over Kallen's shoulder, who was looking rather confused by these strange reactions. "Of course I was coming back. I just had to go back to Ashford Academy and…"

"You could have been caught," Diethard interrupts, looking severely disappointed by their young leader's recklessness. "If the Empire knows that you're alive, the first place they will target will be that school."

"I know that, in fact I…"

Tohdoh is the one who interrupts this time and the student does his best not to flinch when Kallen reluctantly distances herself as the former JLF Colonel approaches. Lelouch tenses visibly as he looks like he's staring up at the Zengetsu rather than another human being. The room also goes silent, for no one expected this confrontation so suddenly.

"You could have been killed," Tohdoh says harshly while glaring down at the youth, "you could have been _worse_ than killed. I won't follow any leader who takes unnecessary risks and endangers not only himself but his subordinates as well. So get your act together."

The words speak volumes that even Rakshata pauses from dotting over the Gawain to stare as the room goes quiet. After what happened during the meeting, no one had expected to Chief of Military Affairs to confront their leader so soon and before an audience. Zero is also rendered speechless and everyone can imagine how much he wishes he could hide his shock behind the mask.

"Are we clear, Commander?" Tohdoh presses, his eyes narrowed dangerously and his tone is slightly raised causing the prince to respond.

Zero quickly composes himself as he shuts his slack jaw. "We are clear, General Tohdoh."

The tension in the room dies down after that, followed by many relieved sighs. After the Geass and the JLF revelation many of them believed they would either loose Zero or Tohdoh; and either loss would be devastating to the Black Knights. Ohgi smiles tiredly, glad the two men were able to reconcile while Tamaki heads off to the kitchen to heat up frozen pizzas.

"So what did you find out at Ashford?"

Lelouch's relieved expression drops as he sits down on one of the sofas. "The Empire knows… they know I'm alive and haven taken Nunnally. The Office of Secret Intelligence – an organization that answers only to the Emperor – is now stationed within the Academy. They've been monitoring the entire school, waiting for me."

Diethard falls into a chair across from him, rubbing his temple. "Oh hell…"

"That's not the worst of it."

If that wasn't worst, the others began to panic. The Britannian Empire knew the identity of Zero, the one man they had to protect at all costs in order to save their country. Kallen moves over to lean against the sofa, standing behind her leader.

"What is it?" she asks although fearing the answer.

Lelouch looks down at his hands, unable to meet anyone's gaze. "Geass… the Emperor must have it or controls people who have it as well. Although I only talked to a few of the staff and mostly just the members of the Student Council; they have forgotten all about Nunnally, who had been living there with me for the past several years. There was one person who knew I was a Prince… and she had no idea what I was talking about upon meeting her."

Several faces paled at the mention of Geass especially with it being their mortal enemy's hand. All they knew was what their leader had told them that his required direct eye contact; which was why they were paranoid enough to wear visors outside the base or sunglasses if they had to masquerade as civilians.

"The good news is that," Zero began which elevated the room's spirits a little, "the OSI and Calaras aren't collaborating together. The Governor General is completely ignorant about Geass and Zero's true identity. Also, we now have a double agent within the Office of Secret Intelligence, who is willing to keep my cover at Ashford as well as supply us with valuable information that will help us overthrow the new Viceroy."

A murmur broke out among the Black Knights. Indeed that was good news. With Calaras gone, they would be able to breathe normally and step up operations.

"Can this agent be trusted?" Tohdoh wondered, "Or did you use your Geass on them?"

Lelouch leaned back against the sofa, "my Geass won't work on this person because I used it on them long ago; which is why she was selected as the commander in charge at Ashford facility."

"Can she be trusted?" Ohgi repeated the General's first question and blinked when their leader looked him straight in the eye.

"I was hoping you could tell me, Deputy Commander."

"Huh?"

Lelouch shifted uncomfortably. "I brought that agent here… she's been blindfolded and searched for any tracers. I want you to talk to her, Ohgi. I believe… you would know her character well enough to tell me whether or not she's lying."

The second in command of the Black Knights blinked in confusion. That was until one name came to his mind and he suddenly felt the pain in his chest return … as well as the bullet wound. _Chigusa_. Without an explanation to the others, Ohgi took off.

"For now, it's important that we lay low," Zero explained to the core remaining core members of the Black Knights, "let the world believe Zero is dead and the Black Knights have scattered. Once Britannia is no longer hunting us, we'll make our move."

"Until then…," Diethard began.

"You," Tohdoh glowered menacingly at the most fearsome terrorist known to the world, "are grounded!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Another rushed memory that… I hope wasn't too OOC (Tohdoh especially).


	6. Memory 020 Of Wimps and Warriors

**Title: Memories of Zero**

**Author:** Teno Hikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Legal Disclaimer:** Life isn't fair and I don't own Code Geass

**Summary:** What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.

**Warning:** Unbetad, woe.

Follows Reconstruction's end and takes place between R1 and R2.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory 020: Of Wimps and Warriors**

For the infamous teenage terrorist, being grounded by his own subordinate really wasn't much of a punishment for reckless endangerment and using supernatural powers on potential allies. For Lelouch, whose double life already consisted of all work and no play – nothing much had changed at all. The student still cut classes (mostly physical education) or slept right through them; and yet managed to get the best grades.

Eventually, all this ditching got to his teachers. Well, one in particular. Double agent, Villetta Nu, who was had reconciled with Zero's second in command, did nothing but complain about Lelouch's aloofness. Suddenly disappearing off hundreds of hidden cameras on campus was endangering not only the OSI operation and her life; but Zero's and the Black Knights as well. Discipline needed to be instilled and Lelouch Lamperouge needed to make up those PE classes somehow. The only one who took her "bitching" (as Tamaki called it) to heart was her lover, Kaname Ohgi. The Deputy Commander had no choice but to put his foot down and take action against their leader's reckless behavior… so naturally he begged Tohdoh to do something about it.

Such a request lead the Chief of Military Affairs and his Four Holy Swords, whom together made up five of the strongest warriors among the Black Knights, to take action. As Zero ditched another PE make up class and Geassed agents to chase around a squirrel; they cornered him and drag their wayward Commander to a dojo that was formerly the base of operations for the JLF. Zero was of course, not pleased, with the situation, but followed them if only to escape the girls in his home economics class who had nominated him as taste-tester for the day. However, he was willing to go back to school to be force-fed sugary treats when told to change into traditional Japanese clothes for self-defense lessons instructed by none-other than the Zengetsu pilot himself.

Tohdoh, upon seeing his leader and the hope for a free Japan - collapse in exhaustion from running a single lap around one of the school building; realized he should have taken the prince as his pupil a long time ago at the Kururugi Shrine. If Lelouch had put as much dedication into self defense, hand to hand combat, and piloting as he did with his strategic plans, then he could easily be a rival to Suzaku. If Zero could become a fierce warrior rather than hiding behind others (mostly Kallen Kouzuki) like some wimp; then their fighting force would be one to be feared by even Britannia.

"You're all brains, no brawn, and no stamina," Tohdoh explained when Lelouch had inquired miserably why he was there, "a ten year old could probably beat you up."

Asahina, the bespectacled Holy Sword, couldn't help but smile at a recent memory. During the "grounding" sentence, he had been ordered to go undercover to follow Zero during their leader whenever their OSI double agent called to inform them that their leader had went off radar again. One particular hot afternoon, Lelouch had passed by a park full of small children. It was quite hot out, and Lelouch just happened to buy the last strawberry Popsicle from a local vendor and it ate it promptly in front of the play ground… several five year olds did not take that very well.

"Actually, sir…"

"Shut up, Shogo!"

Tohdoh twitched at the exchanged between potential pupil and subordinate before he cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you need to learn proper self-defense. Kouzuki is not a human wall that you can hide behind and run away."

"It isn't like I ask her to defend me or anything; Kallen wants to be my personal knight." Lelouch shrugged. "And it's not running away… rather advancing in reverse."

There was a dual snort of laughter came from the group of Knightmare pilots sitting in the corner. Both Asahina and Urabe tried – and failed – to look interested in the game of Chinese checkers they were playing when Chiba glared in their direction, while Senba didn't even lift his balding head from the newspaper he was reading.

"Let's begin with some warm ups. Drop down and give me ten."

"Um… ten what?"

Zero tensed visibly as the room became silent save for the General's cracking knuckles.

_Half an hour later…_

Urabe curled his lower lip in a frown while his opponent only continued to smile back at him. The younger pilot was practically murdering him with marbles. He still didn't even know why this game was called 'Chinese Checkers' considering that the pieces weren't checkers at all, nor did the game itself actually originate from the Chinese Federation.

"Another game?" Asahina asked and the older pilot only shrugged before nodding.

"Sure, why not. Are they almost finished with the warm ups?"

The scarred soldier blinked as he collected his pieces and placed them back on his starting point. "You must have been concentrating rather hard on this game, Captain Urabe. Commander Zero hasn't even finished his set of push ups yet."

"Are you serious?"

It took half an hour to do ten push ups? A soldier was required to do ten within two minutes, and the average person should be able to complete a set within fifteen.

"See for yourself."

The tall Japanese soldier glanced over his shoulder and gaped. Laying face down, Zero looked like he had been steamed rolled onto the floor; stiff and still as a corpse, while Tohdoh hovered over him like a vulture. Their commanding officer had his arms folded across his chest and an extreme look of displeasure on his face… which of course was nothing new.

"Get up, Lelouch!" the older man ordered his commander, "You're not finished yet."

A muffled groan of defiance answered him back.

"Do I need to get Kouzuki and Tamaki here to give you moral support?"

Urabe watched the dead come back to life as pale and sweaty hands pressed against the ground. With great exertion, Zero pushed himself off the floor a good three inches and shook there for a few seconds, before collapsing. It was as if Zero literally had the weight of the world on his back… and it was crushing him horribly.

"S…Six…"

Suddenly the Division Captain turned away, unable to watch anymore as he collected his marble pieces. He would have to call Rakashata and inform her he would be late for their dinner get-together. It was going to be a very long day.

_Many weeks later…_

"I think you may have developed some muscles at last," Tohdoh commented as Lelouch finally completed a set of ten push ups within twenty-nine minutes and thirty-three seconds. It was still sadly pathetic, but the General was satisfied that they could actually begin the lessons without having to wait for Zero to revive himself after dropping in a dead faint.

"Now that you have gone over basics; we can practice sparring now."

Lelouch peeled himself off the hard wood floor, and frowned up at his teacher. "Sparring… you and I?"

"Unless of course you want to spar with one of them?" Tohdoh asked while gesturing to the Four Holy swords who were now all engaged in a game of Chinese Checkers. Chiba quickly lifted her head, and looked both amused and eager to show off in front of the General.

Lelouch quickly shook his head. He was completely fine by getting his ass handed to him by the Zengetsu pilot, formerly Suzaku's mentor. At least some of his pride would remain in tact even if every five minutes he would be reacquainting himself with the floor.

A short distance away, the group of pilots had gotten bored of being spectators and was now engaged of dominating each other with multicolored marbles. The tides have turned on Asahina who is no longer smiling while Urabe is chuckling with glee. Senba is slowly slaughtering everyone, while Chiba tends to get distracted by sneaking side glances at Tohdoh whose busy tossing Zero around like a rag doll.

Practice is over for the day and Senba wins the game twice in a row, as the other young Captains are counting marbles between them. The only female member of the Four Holy Swords walks up to Tohdoh carrying a water bottle and a clean towel.

"H-Here you go, sir."

"Thanks."

"D-Don't mention it…"

Lelouch did his best not to roll his eyes as he approached Asahina who threw him a towel. He then took a hold of a pen and began to write down a long string of numbers and letters on an old newspaper. The scarred soldier stared at it, pulled out his decoder ring, and quickly decodes the secret message. The two end up laughing quietly as Chiba shoots them a look of disgust.

"Nerds..."

*~*~*~*

"I wonder why Tohdoh bothers with all this…" Lelouch found himself asking after another practice while leaning against a column in the room, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. "I'm not improving at all, and he could have just asked someone else to do this since it's taking up so much of his personal time."

Senba – the only pilot who remained in the room while the General was resting by himself, while others went out to prepare the meal for the evening – shook his head as he sat kneeling on the tatami. He sipped his tea leisurely while setting the colored spheres of glass in their proper places on the board. "The General sees potential in you. I've seen him train many into fine warriors in the army and then in the JLF. But I have never seen him so dedicated. You must be his favorite student."

"Student, huh?" the youth seemed doubtful, "no… I'm certain his favorite is – and will always be – Suzaku."

"Prime Minister Kurugi's son?" Urabe asked as he appeared as he appeared in the door way, "Maybe at one point; but don't sell yourself out yet, kiddo. He has high hopes in you, we all do. Anyway, Chiba told me to come get you guys, dinners ready. Whoever makes it to the table last has to wash dishes."

Quickly getting to his feet, Lelouch looked thoughtful enough he forgot to reprimand his subordinate for the 'kiddo' remark.

*~*~*~*

"Zero has gotten a lot better at not making out with the floor," Asahina commented as he proudly captured one of Senba's pieces, "maybe a miracle will happen and he'll actually manage to dodge or block properly."

Chiba's eyes narrowed as she suffered another loss as one of her yellow marbles was plucked off the board. "Or maybe a miracle will happen if the General actually gets him to counter."

"I think in this case, the miracle makers cancel each other out. Hah!" Urabe exclaimed as he advanced and grabbed Asahina's approaching piece and declaring a victory over the bespectacled pilot. He raised his hand triumphantly… and lost his grip on the marble which fell to the ground and rolled towards the two sparring opponents.

Lelouch was breathing as if he had just ran a marathon when he did his best to dodge the blows that were coming at him and was unable to land any of his own. He took one step back and slipped on the hard blue sphere under his foot – and delivered a devastating blow to the underside of Tohdoh's jaw when the General had lunged into another attack.

The Four Holy Swords, who had lost interest in these matches, were overcome with shock to see not only Lelouch groaning on the floor (which they grew accustomed to on a daily basis) but Tohdoh as well. The Zengetsu pilot was also lying on the ground, holding his bruised jaw. Blood seeped out of his mouth when he had bit his tongue upon impact.

"It's…" Senba began; eyes wide and the game forgotten, "it's a miracle!"

"Yeah… a miracle…" Urabe hastily picked up the blue marble that had rolled back over and quickly vacated the room with the excuse that he needed to check in with his squad.

Chiba bolted forward in concern. "General Tohdoh, are you all right?"

Asahina only smiled as he snapped a picture of Zero's sudden win over Tohdoh that he would email to both Kallen and Tamaki later. He then captured Urabe's piece as he advanced. Victory was his!

*~*~*~*

Tohdoh grimaced as he rubbed his aching jaw that was now sporting a deep, dark, bruise. He had believed Lelouch to be running away and right when he pursued, the veteran pilot had let his guard down believing his opponent far weaker than him. Yet, Lelouch – Zero – was far from weak even if he was all brains and no brawn. His intellect was far sharper than the Zengetsu's shadow long sword.

With pride, he watched the teenager beat all four of his top subordinates in that Chinese Checkers game, effortlessly; and wondered if it was time to back off.

"General?"

He turned to look at Chiba, who for some reason, was holding up a compact that was filled with that flesh toned facial powder. He flinched involuntary when she dabbed a small brush into the powder and held it up to his face. What… what was she going to do?!

"Hold still, sir," Chiba spoke softly, "I can cover up the bruise with this. No one will know…"

_'I'll know!'_

The warrior glanced about the room but found only the exit was blocked by Chiba herself. This was not good… he was going to be wearing makeup. Him! A soldier!

"Tohdoh!" Lelouch called out from where he and the other Holy Swords were playing, "want to join in? With you here, maybe this game might get interesting."

He hides his relief well as he practically runs away. Chiba sighs quietly to herself.

"Like student, like teacher."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

- Yeah, I kind of see Nagisa Chiba as a total Tohdoh fangirl.

- There's also a hint of Urabe and Rakshata just because before he dies in Babel Tower he does say "forgive me, Rakshata" maybe it's romantic or they were just friends… I don't think it's ever mentioned.

- Yes, Asahina gets his own decoder ring from "Documentary"

- Senba really needed more lines in the anime.


	7. Memory 019 Dangerous Addictions

**Title: Memories of Zero**

**Author:** Teno Hikari

**Fandom:** Code Geass

**Legal Disclaimer:** Life isn't fair and I don't own Code Geass

**Summary:** What if Lelouch saw his subordinates as precious people rather than faceless pieces on his chess board? A collection of memories centered on the family ties between Lelouch and the Order of the Black Knights.

**Warning:** Unbetad, woe. Crack-ish

**Timeline:** R2 set somewhere in the Chinese Federation Arc

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Memory 019: Dangerous Addictions **

_50 Boxes of Kabaya Ichigo Shokara… 50 Boxes of Strawberry Colon… 50 Bags of Hot and Spicy Shrimp Chimps… 40 Bags of Lentil Pea Chips… 20… _

Lelouch immediately stopped reading over the list then stared up over the numerous pages to see Kallen with the rest of his elite Zero Squad assembled anxiously between him and the Shinkiro. He knew it was strange for them to see him off all at once; he didn't even tell them he was returning to Area 11. Yet now he knew the reason why his ace pilot had been tailing him all morning before she had all but shoved this list directly under his nose.

"What is this?" the unmasked Zero finally asked.

While the others in the room shuffled their feet and averted eye contact, Kallen gave him the looked that inquired how he could be a total moron despite being a brilliant strategist at the same time. "It's a shopping list for snacks, Supreme Commander Obvious."

"I figured that much, Q-1," he snapped before waving the rolled up paper in his hand as if he were swatting an annoying fly buzzing around him, "but why are you giving it to me?"

She continued to give him _the look_. "So that _you_ can go out and buy all that stuff for _us_."

Lelouch stared back down at the list, then to group of soldiers, and then back to the list again. "You're joking."

Zero's elite guard stared at him with straight faces that looked very similar to his current expression. They were not joking. They were mocking. They were mocking _him_.

"You have heard of the majestic wonder called 'the internet' haven't you?" he all but snapped while backhanding the air before him, "Surely you can buy all this stuff online."

Kallen shrugged. "We've tried, but for some crazy reason the Britannians won't let vendors ship anything to Horai Island because it's considered a terrorist zone. Even if they did deliver, the stuff would probably melt and/or explode once they arrived."

Okay, that made sense to Lelouch, however… "Why do I have to go get them?"

This time it is not the Guren pilot who responds. The other black clad soldiers stare at one of the older, veteran pilots who happened to draw the short straw prior to this confrontation. Kinoshita sighed, bit the metaphorical bullet and stepped forward.

"Even though you are public enemy number one, sir," the Commander spoke up, "your actual face isn't on a wanted 'dead or alive' poster."

Many of the members hesitantly nodded in agreement and the officer moved to step back and blend into the crowd of people. Kallen smirked back at her former classmate, knowing he couldn't argue with the truth. They had him and Zero would not back down on this request. They were his elite guard who were willing to kill and die for him; so the least Lelouch could due was go grocery shopping.

The Enemy of the Empire only blinked and looked back down at the list again. The several minutes of silence were slowly making the group of subordinates uncomfortable. Some were about to cry out _'April fools!'_ in the middle of May, when their leader finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he agreed. Before they could cheer, however, his hand pointed at them… or at Kallen who was less intimidated than the others who hid behind her. "You're helping me with this, Captain."

The red head shook her head, "no can do. I'm on a wanted terrorist list myself and can't be seen in public."

"I've see you in public!" And so did a lot of perverted Britannian noble men at Babel Tower; however, Lelouch wasn't suicidal enough to bring that up. She folded her arms across her chest and shrugged.

"Well pick someone else."

Suddenly a small pale hand shot up from within the crowd of many black shoulders.

"Oh! Oh!" an all too familiar voice called out. "Me! Me! Zero, pick me!"

"Rolo? What are you doing… gah!" Lelouch broke out into a surprised yelp when a pair of arms quickly latched themselves around his shoulders in an immobilizing embrace. He winced and looked down at the top of a mousy brown head before large adoring violet eyes stare back at him.

Kallen blinked as she watched her leader unsuccessfully tried to pry his adopted little brother off him; which of course, proved to be impossible with the older boy's lack of physical strength. Normally in these situations she would pull Rolo away or hand Lelouch a crowbar. Instead she nodded for her squad to help lift and carry Zero and his Rolo-restraining-suit over into the Shinkiro.

**********

Whether it is reconnaissance inside the Tokyo Settlement or going into battle with the Vincent; Rolo was always happy whenever he went out on missions with Lelouch. Never mind that his adopted sibling was fuming away in the side car of Rival's bike as his search for the items they were looking for was as fruitless as fruit on the long snack list. They could not find a decent supplier on the web, and spent almost the entire day inside the Tokyo Settlement searching; only to come up with over-priced imitations and some suspicious Britannian vendors.

"Dammit!" Lelouch swear as he abruptly hung up his cell phone. "At this rate I probably have more luck finding the Geass Directorate before I find authentic Glico Almond Crushed Pocky … and whatever the hell Crème Collon is; and less than five pounds per box! We're in Japan for crying out loud…"

"Actually, brother, it's still called Area 11." Rolo ducked his head when Lelouch shot him a cold glare. "Errr… so what exactly does Pocky look like?"

The older Britannian leaned back in his seat and opened his cell phone once more to pull up a picture he downloaded off the internet. "They're thin biscuit sticks covered in chocolate… see…"

Rolo risked a glance as he sped along the freeway and a light bulb went off in his head. "I've seen Shirley eat those; almost every day in fact."

"Are you sure, Rolo?"

"Positive! She tries to smuggle out the Japanese box wrappers with her…" the assassin quickly trailed off as his older brother shot him a questioning glance. "Err… not that I was looking through her trash for indications that she remembered what happened last year."

Lelouch scrutinized him for another long second before shrugging and called Shirley. She was hesitant to tell him her source at first. Yet after being sworn into secrecy – where he had to recite an oath about swallowing a thousand needles – she finally revealed where to buy the 'good stuff'.

"A ghetto?!" Rolo squeaked as they pulled out of the freeway and headed for the last remaining ghettos that the Britannians haven't bulldozed over. "She goes all the way out there for chocolate?!"

Lelouch only sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "People have dangerous addictions it seems. Let's just get this over and done with. I'm getting tired."

**********

"Master Zero, as our most honored customer, we look forward to do business with you again."

The masked revolutionary, Zero, accompanied by the shortest Black Knight of the Order; watched as the dealers headed off and left with them, a large truck – another purchase that to be made to haul their precious cargo (and Rivalz's bike) – before sighing in relief. The deal had taken quite awhile and it was already dark out and Viletta was expecting them.

However, it wasn't just the Ashford gym mistress who would be on the look out; the Knight Police usually patrolled the area for suspicious activity. Lelouch wasn't worried at first, planning on using his Geass to let them pass… until he saw that they were wearing protective eye wear. It also didn't take them long for a helicopter to spotlight their vehicle.

"Um…big brother?" Rolo asked nervously behind the wheel as several armed police officers aimed their weapons at them. "The windshield is tinted… do you think they can see us?"

"ZERO!"

Lelouch nodded slightly and started sending a text message to Viletta. "Yes, Rolo, I assume they can. Get ready to get us out of here."

"ZERO!" boomed the voice coming from the officer holding a megaphone. "You were supposed to be in exile, come out with your hands up or we will open fire!"

He rolled down the window to stick his out his hand, holding a pocky stick. "Good evening, officers. I was feeling nostalgic and was in the mood for trick or treating. Care to sample?"

"Stop acting like some damn school boy! This is your final warning!"

Zero drew his arm back inside – when a sniper hit the rear view mirror - and rolled up the window, once he got confirmation message back from a very annoyed double agent, he made a short nod to Rolo. The young assassin clenched his teeth and underneath the black visor he wears; his Geass flared to life. Time had frozen for all except the user who quickly slammed on the gas and sent their truck speeding forward as the helicopter – with it's pilot held hostage by time – went crashing down behind them; unleashing a fiery blaze that engulfed those who were unfortunate to be in the blast radius.

Rolo gasped, tossing aside the visor as he released his Geass and was now heading back on the freeway. Zero settled back against his seat, content to know that Viletta had hacked into the Knight Police's mainframe to cover their tracks. All they needed to do now was sit and wait; though he sure was hungry. Leouch removed his mask to examine the chocolate covered stick in his gloved hand. He stared at it critically for another couple of seconds before taking a bite.

"Hmmm…" he murmured thoughtfully while his partner in crime was still panting at the wheel. "Not bad."

**********

_20 Bags of Roasted Hot Green Wasabi Peas… 20 Bags of Squid Kizami… 20 Bags of Melon Bread… 20 Boxes of Kiku Mochi… 20 Boxes of Chofu Manju…_

"I can't believe I ate all that strawberry Pocky. These snacks are really addicting!" Lelouch exclaimed as they sat in the back of the truck surrounded by large boxes filled with snack foods. The poor assassin was doubled-over clutching his stomach from having eaten one too many fruit flavored gummies.

"Brother… you should probably stop…" the younger teen groaned.

"Dammit! _Much… much… much…_ why can't I… _much… much…_ stop eating them!" Lelouch snarled as he shoved another empty box of Men's Pocky into garbage bag filled with various candy wrappers. "Rolo! Get Villetta on the phone. We need to stow all this junk food away in the OSI facility and ship it to Horai Island… and … hand me another box of those strawberry filled panda bears!"

Rolo sighed with a weary "yes, big brother" and watched as Lelouch devoured a small pouch of cookies with bear prints. He needed to check and see if crack is on the list of ingredients. Why, oh why couldn't the Zero squad just be drug addicts like a lot of Elevens were?

"Call the dealers tomorrow_… munch… munch…_ we need to_… munch…_ get more…"

"What?!"

Seriously, Refrain would have been cheaper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **

Well sorry for the long delay; this one-shot didn't want to get written until the month of Halloween I guess. You can blame Lelouch for wanting to use "Trick or Treat" on Britannan authority.

Also, if you haven't figured out by now – these memories are out of timeline order. Sorry for any confusion, please refer to my timeline notes below the warning.


End file.
